


Simon's Torment

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Villanelle, Wordcount: 100-500, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Why you should never love a snake.





	Simon's Torment

Simon couldn't stop thinking about the snake  
It was just so mighty and cold  
But he could never forget the stake

***

That morning, Simon was shocked by the cake  
He had to calm himself with a mould  
Simon couldn't stop thinking about the snake

***

Later, Simon was spooked by a sake  
He tried to focus on a household  
But he could never forget the stake

***

Wenna tried to distract him with a steak  
Said it was time to start thinking about a gold  
Simon couldn't stop thinking about the snake

***

Simon took action like a rake  
The snake was like a toxic scold  
But he could never forget the stake

***

Simon nosedived like a grand wake  
His mind became dangerously stronghold  
Simon couldn't stop thinking about the snake  
But he could never forget the stake


End file.
